


Mess

by staxham



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Crossover, DC/Marvel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, FtM Barry Allen, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Trans Character, dad tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staxham/pseuds/staxham
Summary: When Steppenwolf threatens to end the world, the Justice League is formed. Although, when Barry is thrown through a portal into a world that he doesn't know, the rest of the League follows and they get themselves into a mess.On the other side of the portal, Tony Stark and his adopted son Peter encounter these strange people.





	Mess

Some days just suck. Tony came to conclude this, after a certain phone call. Three words made him question life, and if it’s as good as people make it out to be. “Richard is dead,” the phone call is summarized in those three words. Three words that Tony can’t sleep because of.

 

Looking into it, Tony came to to understand that Mary Parker died as well. Just after some research, Tony knows that Richard and Mary’s son, Peter, are in the hands of Benjamin and May Parker. Peter was six when his parents died. Tony secretly supported May and Ben to help Peter have better outcomes. 

 

Then the worst came into reality. Peter faced the death of his uncle. His aunt May is helpless, Tony knows what he has to do now. Peter is now eight. May is forced to give up Peter, and Peter is put into the system. 

 

Foster homes in Queens are sketchy. Not the best, and Tony didn’t feel to comfortable being in one. The people were nice, surprisingly enough. 

 

“One kid?” Asked one of the foster parents. “You just wanna see one specific kid?”

 

“Absolutely.” Tony politely enthused. He looks around the room, admiring the knick knacks. “His name is Peter, and I would like to see him. Please and thank you.” 

 

So they got Peter. He isn’t talkative like Tony had been told. It’s worrying, but Tony understands. In this moment, as Peter is being sat down in the meeting room, Tony realizes he hates kids. 

 

He hates how this kid is just staring at him. Weird. “Hey, quit staring at my chest, you weirdo.” Just as Tony said that, the ten year old mumbles something about math. An equation yet to be solved, but he was on it. Close to figuring it out, in his head. 

  
Tony doesn’t hate this kid that much. 

 

Over the span of a month, Tony keeps seeing Peter in the foster home. Gets to know him more. Finally, Tony understood that he wanted to adopt Peter. 

 

First problem. He doesn’t know how. He barely knows how to take care of himself, let alone another living person. After failed questions to JARVIS, and even a phone call to Clint, Tony needs more help. 

 

Who else to ask than Pepper? In her penthouse, Pepper sat down with Tony and they had tea and talked. “You want a what?”

 

“Not with you.” Tony corrected. “I want this kid. No other kid. For one reason. He deserves better.”

 

“Why are you asking me?” Pepper laughs in his face. Tony sat his tea down, and held both hands up.

 

“I know nothing about children, how do I adopt a kid?” They discuss the paperwork, Pepper was good at that. Then other questions arise. “Also, where do I put it?”

 

“Give him a room.” 

 

“A penthouse?”

 

“A bedroom, Tony. A bedroom that you need to be near. You need to take care of a kid if you’re going to get one.” She snidely responds. Pepper agrees eventually to design the bedroom for Peter. Tony made sure that everything was okay for Peter. 

 

Second problem. Money. Tony heads back to Queens, to the same foster home. Peter is still there, but they aren’t letting Tony see him. Apparently, Tony has to pay. A lot. They know who he is at this point. So it only made sense they were asking for a fair amount. A fair amount that added up to maybe a million. No problem for Tony, but it pissed him off a great deal.

 

“We’re leaving.” Tony said, shortly after writing a check. “Pack your backpack.” 

 

“Don’t have one.” Peter gave.

 

“What do you have?”

 

“I have this jacket.” Peter plays with the zipper of said jacket. “Cool, right?”

 

“It’s awesome.” Tony took Peter by the wrist, and glared back at the foster parents. Then they left the place. 

 

“Where are we going, anyways?” They stop in front of a black Mercedes.

 

“Anywhere but here.” Is Tony’s response. 

 

“For how long? Dinner is at six.” 

 

“Yeah you’ll be late for that.” 

\--

 

Peter’s favorite subject in school is math. Specifically math that correlates with science. This kid is smart, and Tony appreciates that. He didn’t mention how Richard was the same way. He’s not sure how much Peter understands about his parents being “gone.” Or maybe Peter knew everything about how screwed up his life is. Either way, this kid has it rough, and Tony is going to do all he can to prevent it from getting worse. 

 

Every night after dinner Peter begs Tony to join him in the labs. Where Peter would talk to JARVIS and just get excited about everything. This is the routine they keep for years. Until Peter is fourteen. That’s when he dialed back.    
  
“He’s a teenager.” Pepper explained, laughing when Tony covered his face in exasperation. He didn’t know if something was wrong with Peter or not. And for God’s sake, he had grown so attached to this kid. At first, he was only doing this to make his late coworker pleased from the grave. It turned into much more. He held a sort of love to Peter, that he didn’t grasp fully yet, but he definitely didn’t mind. Peter was his son.

 

“What does that even mean? I wasn’t a complete jackass when I was a teenager.” 

 

“Tony, maybe you need to sit down and talk with Peter, then.” Was Pepper’s explanation. 

 

So they did talk. Tony sat on the edge of Peter’s bed, and took a short breath. Peter was sitting with his back against the wall, headphones in.

 

“Take those out.” Tony said, with a little hand motion. Peter obliged, and slipped the earbuds from his ears. Peter seems a little annoyed. “I need to talk to you. I know that you’re a teenager, but-”

 

“Dad.” Peter sighed. 

 

“But!” Tony continued. “Don’t interrupt me. But, I want you to talk to me about anything, if you’re ever bothered.”

 

“You know what, yeah. I’m bothered by you right now. That count?” Peter laughed as he spoke. Tony stood up. He laughed as well.

 

“Oh, well you’re very funny. Whatever. Pepper was right, teenagers suck. Just clean up your room, would you?” Tony motioned around the place. “It’s starting to look like an actual landfill.”  He lightly kicked aside a small stack of books on the floor, and then left the room all together. 

 

When he was gone, Peter stood and locked the door. Then he opened his closet and walked inside until he got to his shoebox. Well, ‘shoebox.’ He opens it, and took out the red and blue spandex suit. He got into it, and pulled his mask on.

 

Then he was out into the night. Spider-Man was out into the night. 

 

“Spider-guy.” Tony said the following morning. Peter panicked for a moment. But then he realized, Tony was only reading it on the news. Peter had stopped two busses from colliding the night before. He saved three dozen people. His lips move into a smile, and he continued to eat his cereal while Tony grabbed onto his shoulders from behind. 

 

“So, Pete.” Tony sat in the breakfast bar stool next to the younger one. “I want to ask you something. How do you feel about California?” 

 

“Well, the same way I feel about anywhere other than New York.” Peter sat his spoon into his bowl. “Don’t know, I’ve never been.” 

 

“Well, we’re going. You and I. Father and son. It’ll be fun, trust me.” He pat Peter on the back.

 

“For work?” Peter smiled. “I can stay home alone. I can-”

 

“No, you really can’t.” The argument ended there. Tony wouldn’t dare leave Peter home alone, not with the endless amount of dangers the world held. “Plus, you’ll love California!” 

 

“I’m sure I will.” Peter finished his breakfast. 

 

\--

 

It’s been awhile since they’ve met. Steve didn’t know much about anyone yet. Everyone, and everything he had known was gone or dead. Natasha is the only person he can call a friend in this new age. She’s actually the reason Steve ran into Tony. At one of Tony’s fancy galas. Where SHIELD was involved. 

 

“Steve.” Tony said when they were alone. “I like it. Steven, isn’t it?” They were standing on the balcony of the third floor. Alone, as mentioned before. Tony wasn’t sure why he kept circling back, and smiling at that detail. They both held a drink in hand. Well, Tony’s was just diluted water in a whiskey glass. He didn’t drink, not anymore. Not since Peter came into his life. Peter was eleven that night, when Tony and Steve had first met. 

 

“And you’re Tony. Or, Anthony?” Steve asked. He leaned against the railing, and saw the way Tony kept looking over at him from where he stood. “I’ve heard a thing or two about you.”

 

“I could say the same about you.” The night was spent talking. Just talking. Just words. And yet, it made Tony so happy. When he’s across the country with Peter, he’s still smiling about that night that had been three years prior.

 

They write to each other. Steve likes pen and paper, not technology. So Tony abided to that preference, and they wrote letters back and forth while Tony traveled for his job. 

 

\--

 

Natasha blew a bubble with her gum. She took the paper from Steve’s hand while doing so. “Oh, from your lovie?” She asked and then saw the way Steve shook his head, and rolled his eyes partially. His smile is bashful in a sense, subtly. “Are you two together?” She asked and handed the letter back to Steve when finished reading it.

 

“A couple.” Steve questioned without affirming it. He saw her nod. “I don’t think so. I just like hearing about his life. Is that a crime?” 

 

“No, it’s actually super cute.” Natasha gave a bubblegum smile before leaving Steve alone to write his response letter to Tony.

 

\--

 

“You’re kidding?” Tony hung up the phone seconds after speaking. “Dammit.” He pinched at the bridge of his nose. Before setting his phone down and looking over to Peter. Who was sitting on his bed in the hotel room. Well, it’s Tony’s bed. Peter didn’t like being alone in his division of the hotel room unless they were sleeping for the night.

 

“Pete.” Tony said, and made the younger one perk up from his computer. “Peter, I can’t find someone to watch you while I go away for the weekend.” 

 

To what Tony said, Peter laughed. “Dad, I can stay here alone.” He saw the way Tony looked at him, and then looked away. “Fine, get me a baby sitter then. Happy can’t come?”

 

“He’s busy. I don’t trust-” Tony sighed. He had to take a quick breath before speaking again. “I don’t trust many people to watch over you. Maybe, I’ll send you back home to Pepper. How does that sound?”

 

“Fine.” Peter shrugs and looked back at his computer screen.

 

Later in the night, Tony found out Pepper was away from New York. She was the CEO, it only made sense that she had work to be doing, as well. 

 

\--

 

“Hello?” Steve asked when the call began.

 

“Hi. Hey. Um.” Tony sighed. “This is awkward. Wow, your voice sounds pretty nice over the speaker, is it because it’s been a few months or does the phone mess with that?” 

 

“What do you want?” In a way, Steve sounded intrigued. Not worried, but curious. 

 

“First of all. I know you don’t like phones and stuff. A letter wouldn’t work right now. Second of all, I need you to do something very important for me.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

“I also need to tell you something before I ask the favor.”

 

“Oh God.” 

 

“Nothing bad. I have a son. And my son has no sitter. And I need someone to watch him. Please, watch him. Please.” He wouldn’t be surprised if the phone call ended. But it didn’t, and that made Tony very happy. Relieved as well. “His name is Peter, he’s fourteen, and he’s capable! Of lots, he’s smart and nice and, just tell him to shut up and he will. He’s easy, as far as teenagers go.”

 

“Quit talking. I’m confused.” Tony stopped speaking as asked, and listened closely to what Steve had to say otherwise. He doesn’t know what Steve could possibly be confused about. “You have a son?”

 

“Adopted son. Four years now.” 

 

“When do I need to watch him?” 

 

“He’s on the flight back to New York now. Mind picking him up from JFK? In like an hour. Two tops, he might get lost.” 

 

That’s when the call did end. After Tony and Steve exchanged a few “okays” and “goodbyes.” 

 

\--

 

“You’re not Pepper.” Peter sat in the front seat, something Tony only let him do on his fourteenth birthday. 

 

“Tony was right, you are smart.” Steve jokes. “My name is Steve.”

 

“Oh, I get it.” Peter nods. “A friend?” He smiled. “Or a ‘friend?’” Steve can’t help but laugh. 

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“I mean my dad doesn’t have friends. He usually just has ‘friends.’” 

 

“What does that even mean?” Steve is laughing yet again. This kid is funny. 

 

“It’s not funny, I want to know the answer. My dad literally has zero friends.” 

 

“We met three years ago. And we’re friends, yes.” Maybe more, but Steve didn’t tell that to Peter. “What about you, kid? Any friends? Or, any ‘friends?’”

 

A laugh came from Peter this time. “Yeah right, dad barely lets me go outside alone.” They talk while driving. Steve lives in a humble apartment on the upper side of Brooklyn. The environment he knew as a kid, even if it was altered quite a bit. 

 

“A step up from Queens.” Peter said.

 

“What do you know about Queens?” Steve smiled.

 

“Lived there until I was ten.” Peter explained, and wandered around the apartment. “Then Tony adopted me.” 

 

“When you were ten? That seems kind of old for adoption.” Steve hopes he isn’t passing any lines.

 

“Well, I was jumping around foster homes after my aunt had to give me up. She was old, pretty old.”

 

“Aunt?” 

 

“Yeah, my uncle died, that’s when she started seeming her age.” As he listened, Steve seemed interested. He wonders why Peter lived with his aunt and uncle, rather than mother and father. “Plus, I went to them, after my parents left me one day.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Yeah, Tony had to pay a lot of money to get me. They knew he’s rich or something. Crazy, right? That shouldn’t be allowed. I mean, murder shouldn’t be allowed either, but look what happened to my uncle.” A laugh is inappropriate, yet Peter is chuckling to himself. All while Steve is just staring, seeming shocked.

 

“And, your name is Peter?” Steve asked.

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker Stark. The first.” 

 

Steve doesn’t regret agreeing to watch Peter now. The young teen is easy to take care of. Until Peter asked a question after dinner. They sat in the kitchen together, and Peter was sad about the answer being no. 

 

“My dad lets me go on walks all of the time. It really helps my...anxiety.” It wasn’t a lie, but Peter felt guilty still. 

 

“So I can call Tony and he’ll say yes?” 

 

“I didn’t say that. Plus, he’s working.” Steve held his phone in a few moments. Peter laughed. “No, really. He’s at work. Honestly, I don’t even need fresh air anymore, maybe a nap. I need a nap, and it’s seven PM.” He panicked when Steve is dialing a number. His hand rose from beneath the circular dining table. And with that, he used the web shooter to grab Steve’s phone from across the table. 

 

Peter held onto the phone when it’s in his grip. He stood up quickly, and tried to set it down on the table again. But the string of web is still holding it tight. 

 

“About that nap. I’m off.” Peter salutes and then shook the phone from his grip. With that, he heads to the guest room he was staying in. 

 

“You know, teenagers didn’t do that in the forties.”    
  
Perplexion came to Peter’s face, and he turned around. “What do you know about the forties?” He mocks Steve from just earlier, about Queens. 

 

\--

 

New York was screwed. That much was explainable. Luckily, Tony still managed to get Happy and himself back into the city. His tower still standing, Peter was safe. When Steve brings him home, Tony speaks with him. 

 

“Listen Tony.” Steve began the conversation with when Peter is in his room. “I feel like you need to talk to Peter. I think he needs some sort of help. Physical or emotional, whatever. He’s kind of screwed up.” 

 

“This isn’t about Peter. This is sort of about how the world is about to end.” Tony tried to laugh, even if it were sarcastic. He couldn’t though. “So, Cap’. Wanna help out?” 

 

While it was shocking, Steve managed to answer. “As long as you need me.” He pauses, and smiled. “And you need friends. Peter told me all about that.” 

 

“Aside from that, don’t talk about that. I have a few people rounded up to help us out. Bruce Banner, he’s a big strong guy, basically. Well, kind of. You’ll see. I also have Clint. Says he’s out with his ‘girlfriend’ right now, so let’s hope his date doesn’t run overtime. He’s a hell of a shot. And Rhodey, close friend of mine. Runs the Iron Legion.” The explanation was long, but Steve followed up quite easily.

 

“I have a few as well. Let me give them a call.” 

 

Natasha and Sam were the few people Steve called up. At one point, Peter beckons for Steve to come to his room and talk to him.

 

“Can I please help?” Peter asks and clapped his hands together, got jittery and whispered a few more words of begging.    
  
“First of all.” Steve said and made sure nobody was around to hear. “Nobody but me knows you’re Spider-Man. Even your dad. Try telling him that, then we’ll talk about you being on this team. And secondly, you can’t join. But Spider-Man can.”

 

With that bit of information, Peter gleefully let Steve go after snapping his fingers in excitement, handguns forming as well. He still listens closely to what they all said. Just until Tony comes downstairs. He jumped into bed and got his headphones on. 

 

“Happy will be here in a few minutes. We’re heading out.” Peter wonders why his dad is going out with all of these metahumans for battle. But he doesn’t question it further. All he does is write a note of ‘do not disturb. very naked and asleep. hi Happy :)’ on his door. He got in his suit, and headed out into the city.

 

The “Avengers” were taking on the city too. Loki, God of mischief, was clearly raising hell within all of New York. Spider-Man swoops in sometime during the fight. He doesn’t say a word, not even to Steve. He just helps. 

  
That’s what Spider-Man did with the Avengers. He helped. With every fight he could make it to. Sometimes, Happy wouldn’t let Peter leave. Loki popped up every now and then for the following year. Between trying to rule and destroy the world, Loki would be undercover, living like a normal person. Even if that’s all but what he was.

 

One of the fights ended not as easily. Steve had warned Peter before about getting too close to the enemy before. Yet here Peter was, being held at the neck by Loki, a feet or so above the ground. There isn’t much Peter can do before the scepter is literally through him just above his stomach. Luckily, not in the heart. As he’s thrown to the ground, and Loki walks away, Steve panics.

 

“Peter.” He shouted and then rushed to the aid of the Spider-Man. The distraction allowed Loki to escape. 

 

But that’s not what Tony cared about right now. What he cared about is how Steve just said his son’s name when Spider-Man was thrown to the ground. After being severely injured.

 

In a matter of seconds, Tony rushed to Steve’s side, and let his faceplate lift. “Am I deaf or did you just say my son’s name?” He asked, taking no time to get an answer before he got that mask off of Spider-Man. The mask was taken off of Peter. 

 

\--

 

Barry didn’t stay home a lot. Ever since his father had been put in prison, he didn’t consider anywhere home. He did consider some places warmer, and better than others. One of these places was his best friend’s house. Which just so happened to be the Wayne Manor. Yeah, the huge mansion that Bruce Wayne inherited after his parent’s death. That house. 

 

His best friend was Richard Grayson. Barry called him Dick. They had known each other since they were little. They met at a sports center when Barry was eight, and Dick was ten. Ever since then, they were stuck at the hip. 

 

Bruce Wayne was Batman. Gotham had always been a dangerous place. Barry lived in Central City. He used his powers to get to and from the Manor easily. 

 

Over the years, Bruce didn’t know about Barry being a metahuman. Dick never told him, in fear that Bruce might try something with Barry. Make him into something Barry might not like.

 

They were kids, and Dick wasn’t ready to let Barry be hurt. Dick had always been dull, and he never really had a lot of fun. Which was caused by Bruce, who wasn’t the most enthusiastic father. 

 

Which lead up to when Barry was nineteen, and Dick was twenty-one. Barry was confused, when Bruce sat him down in the parlor of the Manor. He was concerned, immediately, that Bruce might know about his powers. Dick wasn’t home, he was at gymnastics. 

 

The first thing Bruce did when they are sitting together is place an ID on the coffee table. Barry laughs when he picked it up, it’s his ID. All correct, except the date of birth. It said he was twenty-one. “No way.” Barry said.

 

“Yes way.” Bruce responds. “Today, Dick turns twenty-one. For real.” 

“You don’t think I know that, we’re best friends.” Barry jokes.

 

“I need you to do me a favor, and take him out for me.” 

 

“Kill him?!” Barry jumps in his seat.

 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “No. I mean, take him out for a drink or two. For fun.”

 

“That’s crazy, man. You’ve never cared about his mental stability before.” Bruce glares at Barry with those words. Barry laughs awkwardly when the glare didn’t go away. “Kidding.” Barry corrects himself, holding onto the fake ID. “But, sure. I’ll take him out.” He winks. “And I don’t mean I’m gonna kill him.” 

 

\--

 

“Where are we going?” Dick asked. Barry had a cloth over Dick’s eyes, and they roamed the streets of Gotham. People gave a few stares, but nothing too much.

 

“Shh. Don’t ask before we get there. And no peeking!” Barry retorted, and held onto Dick at the shoulders as they walked.

 

Eventually, they arrived. Barry took off the blindfold, and Dick wasn’t amused with what he saw. A bar. Barry took him to a fucking bar. For some reason, there were only guys around. 

 

“Barry.” Dick slowly said. “What are we doing here?”

 

“It’s your twenty-first birthday!”

 

“You’re nineteen, you idiot.” Dick pushed Barry from holding onto his shoulders. 

 

“Not according to this sweet thang~.” Barry held up the fake ID. “And hey, keep your voice down. Bat-dad asked me.”

 

“So you’re both idiots?” Dick contradicts his prior statement. 

 

“Let’s drink.” Barry said.

 

“You haven’t ever drank alcohol.” 

 

“I’m not drinking. I just want you to drink.” 

 

\--

 

After an hour or so, they left the bar. They head back to the Manor on light feet. Dick can’t walk right. Barry hadn’t had a drop to drink though.

 

“I’ve never been there.” Barry listened to Dick.

 

“That park sucks anyways.” They look at the park they are passing by.

 

“No, I mean ever. Any park.” Dick laughed, and Barry joined him. But as they laugh, Barry grabbed Dick at the hands and they went to the park.

 

“Even if it sucks, there’s still swings. Let’s swing.” Barry said.

 

Dick was a little too drunk to swing right. So Barry stood behind, and pushed Dick so he’d go higher every time. 

 

They talked for awhile, until swinging made Dick nauseous. Then they got on the steps of the jungle gym. Laying with their backs flat on the metal. It was a nice night, at least from what Barry remembered. 

 

The next day, Barry headed over to Gotham from Central City. He knocks on the door of the Manor. Again, and again. Eventually, Alfred answered the knocking begrudgingly. He peeks his head out. “Mr. Grayson isn’t accepting any visitors.” 

 

“Alfred.” Barry greets and then sped past the elder man. He stood in the entrance hall of the Manor, hands on his hips. “Accepting visitors? Since when did he have any other visitors besides me.” He walks deeper into the place, and stopped when seeing there wasn’t anyone else there. It was dark. 

 

“Is Dick even here?” Barry asked. Alfred shook his head, and no other words were said. Barry just got down to the Batcave, and confronted Bruce. 

 

“He left.” Bruce said.

 

“What?” Barry asked. “He left? Gymnastic practice, right? He’ll be home at three nineteen, maybe three twenty if he’s running late. Right. I’ll just, wait around until then. Only three hours until then.” He was rambling, sounding a little worried.

 

“He left last night.”

 

“Why?”

 

“We had a fight.” 

 

“About what?” Bruce didn’t answer Barry. The conversation ended there. Barry didn’t wait around. He went back to Central City. He didn’t know what this meant. Where Dick went or when he’d come back, if ever. And he can’t help but blame himself, for getting Dick drunk. That’s probably what caused the fight. 

 

\--

  
Bruce wasn’t used to Dick not being there. He knew one day, Robin would leave the nest. Although, he didn’t expect it to be this soon. Or to be that sudden. Or, for them to fight. They had never fought before. 

 

So Bruce decided to go out. He didn’t like the quiet, and Alfred went to sleep early that night. So he was alone, and changed that. By going to a bar. Dressed down. He wasn’t used to joggers and slides, or loose shirts. Yet that’s how he’s dressed in this bar. 

  
It’s not a fancy tavern like he usually liked. But he needed something different. Something that wouldn’t make him think of Dick. 

 

This place definitely didn’t make him think of his son.

 

He doesn’t really like this place. The only good thing about it is the bartender. He’s hot, he’s sweet, and he’s funny. Plus, he doesn’t talk much. Bruce needed more people like that in his life.

 

Bruce didn’t order another drink after his first gin and tonic. Although, he had one slid across the bar to him. It was the hot bartender. “Is something bothering you?” Asked the very attractive stranger.

 

For a moment, Bruce laughed. “Why do you care?” 

 

“I’m a bartender, it’s what I do.” Even his bashful smile is attractive as hell. Bruce cursed mentally. He cursed his bisexual tendencies. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“A lot. Nothing that concerns you, though.” He took a sip of the strong drink Clark had given him. 

 

“That’s on the house.” Said the bartender.

 

Bruce scoffs. “I could buy this place if I wanted to. I don’t need it to be on the house.” 

 

“You’re Bruce Wayne, aren’t you?”    
  


“Yeah, and who are you?”

“Clark.” Was the response Bruce got. What a cute name, too. Goddammit. This guy really sparked his interest.

 

“Why are you here?” Clark asked. 

 

“I need to be away from the Manor. That’s all.”

 

“That doesn’t seem like all there is to it.” 

 

\--

 

Now Bruce wasn’t dressed down. It was nearly a month since Clark and him had met. This was their fourth night together. He wore a suit, all but a tie. And saw that Clark had texted him. He’d be at the Manor in minutes.

 

“What’s going on?” Alfred asked as Bruce requested to make a specific dinner.

 

“Clark is coming over. It’s a date.” 

 

“I’ll be sure to set the table like it’s a date.” 

 

\--

 

Their dates didn’t end at the fourth. Bruce really liked the company. He hasn’t mentioned Dick and how he left yet, though. Clark didn’t know about that at all. Bruce didn’t think he needed to know. 

 

Soon they had bigger issues. Barry hadn’t seen much of Bruce since Dick left. When Bruce did need Barry, he got on it. One day, he was in Barry’s “house.” A run down computer lab on the east side of Central City. Bruce was a little concerned that Barry actually lived here. Probably slept on the couch, and didn’t get much sleep or energy.

 

What concerned him more is the suit that was on a pedestal in the lab. Hooked up in a few different spots. But he stayed put until Barry got home. When Barry did get ‘home,’ lightning sparks all around him. Bruce seemed shocked, not as shocked as a normal person might be. 

 

“Oh, Bruce.” Barry claimed and laughed. “Is Dick back? Is he trying to jump scare me?” He tries to pass off that he was just in the speedforce. 

 

“When were you going to tell me?” Bruce ignores the question. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I need you to help us?”

 

“Okay. Who’s us?” Barry was always easy to get into things. All you had to do was ask.

 

“A couple of people. A friend of mine.” 

 

“Alright!” Barry enthused. 

 

“Uh.” Bruce seemed put off. “Okay? You don’t wanna hear more about it first?” 

 

“No. I’m good. Let’s go. Dick’s gone, so I need friends.” 

 

\--

Barry liked meeting Diana. She was pretty and brave. A clear leader of this team. Alongside Bruce. And also Clark. Clark was nice. He was intimidating, though. Barry was a little afraid of talking to him still. Victor and Arthur were recruited a little later. Maybe a week after Barry was brought in.

 

“Are you sure I should be here? And what is this for anyways?” Barry asked when they were all cooped up in the Batcave together. “Is this to find Dick?”

 

“No.” Bruce sounded abrupt. Then he took a short breath, calming down. “No.” He said, softer. “We’re not looking for him. We’re trying to defend the world.”

 

Before anyone can say anything about ‘who’s Dick?’ Bruce moved on. He spoke about Steppenwolf. They all did. Just until everything was dark. The power was out. “Alfred?” Bruce asked. “The lights.” He added. 

 

No answer. The power was out, too. Which wasn’t good. That meant there was no way out. The only light provided is by Barry. When he sprints away from whatever the hell was attacking them. The lightning sparks on all of the non-operant electronics. Which made it hard to focus on anything. They are all separated within the cave.

 

Victor sees when it happens. When Steppenwolf snatches Barry. Barry’s head is bounced off one of the computer stands that Bruce had. A great spark of lightning shone in the room with that. But then, they were gone. Victor was alone in the room. The power came back on minutes after. That’s when they all gathered.

 

All but Barry. “They took him. Whatever that was.” Victor said, since he was the only one who saw. 

  
  


Bruce looked around the cave. What was in their vision. Sparks were still flying from where Barry had been thrashing about helplessly. To no avail though, because he had still been snatched. “They took him.” Bruce mumbled, repeating the statement to himself. He couldn’t really describe how he felt. Sick in a way, but not in most ways. He just felt numb in a lot of ways. Did Dick do this? It couldn’t have been. Dick couldn’t just morph in and out of room that way. This was Steppenwolf.

 

“Maybe you need to sit down, Bruce.” Diana advised carefully. Clark looks Bruce over for a few moments. None of them know what to do right now. Bruce looks fragile, in a dangerous way. As if he’ll snap with any word. 

 

“I’m going to kill him.” Bruce said. “Steppenwolf, if he hurts Barry. I’m going to kill him.” They all go even quieter, not breathing at this point.

 

“Good luck trying that on your own, bat.” Arthur said with a light chuckle. Bruce glares at him. Usually, Arthur would crack another joke or two, but Bruce looked like he needed a break from everything right now.

 

In a haste, Bruce gathers weapons on his belt that he picked up from the holder. He cut his fingertips on the blades of his batarangs because he was going so quick and being impatient. “Bruce.” Clark said. He’s the only one who felt brave enough to approach the man. “Bruce.” He repeated, sternly that time. He took ahold of Bruce at the biceps and forced him to stop. “Quit it. We all have to focus if we’re going to get Barry outta this.”

 

Which was true. Bruce just didn’t want to think about what’ll happen next. He can’t lose Dick and Barry. He couldn’t really even lose one. Both of them being gone would hurt him too much. “Okay.” He agreed, finishing his gathering at a slower pace. “But we’re doing this. Right now.” 

 

\--

 

There was nothing to detect where he was. Barry kept attempting to enter the speedforce. The little bit of lighting that sparked around provided him with a fluorescent lighting, but only for a second. Other than that, it was dark. So dark. He could see anything. He wasn’t afraid. He was just confused.

 

When he did see something, it was something that he didn’t like. He saw a man with horns. Steppenwolf, this wasn’t good. Barry was sassy, just a little bit. Which earned him a few hits, and kicks. He laid on the floor of wherever the hell he had been. Just sort of waiting for his team. He hopes they actually would come help him. Or if they could even come help him.

 

When Barry was afraid, it had been because of a portal. Blue and black, a vortex looking opening in the midst of the air. Steppenwolf opened it, and grabbed Barry by the shoulders, pulling him a foot off the ground. 

 

“No no.” Barry said and laughed. “Oh, no! I wouldn’t do that. I really wouldn’t. Stop! Stop. Help!” He called out in a scream as he’s being carried toward the portal effortlessly. He has no way of entering the speedforce because his hands are bound, and his feet aren’t touching any sort of surface. He heard the sound of voices a floor or so away. They seemed to be in a warehouse or something in the outskirts of Gotham. Barry could figure out that much from the lightning he provided for himself.

 

“Bruce!” He cried out when hearing those voices, one of them distinctively Bruce. It’s too late though. Because Steppenwolf had let go of him. And Barry went right through the portal. Which went God knows where.

 

\--

 

Where it went was unknown to Barry. He fell about three feet when the portal opened. Onto a building’s roof. It’s a skyscraper. Was this Metropolis? He looked it over, and thought of it as that easily enough. It’s day time. When it had just, minutes ago, been midnight. What was going on? Barry was in his suit. He stood up, and fixated his crooked headpiece. His eyes move around the roof of the building. 

 

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t his world.

 

“Nice suit, man.” Barry felt his hand grabbed from behind. He turned around and his hand had been yanked with a grip. A sticky grip that felt like cobwebs. “Where’d you learn to do that?” He asked about the portal that suddenly closed up above them both.

 

Barry doesn’t know how to respond. He entered the speedforce, and tore the cobweb line from his hand, letting go of it. When he left the speedforce, he stood a foot further from this stranger who was also in a suit. Masked. “I didn’t learn to do that.” He pointed up. Then looked up. He stepped back again, and put his hands on his head. “How the hell am I supposed to get home?!” With a clumsy motion, Barry’s foot stepped back too far, off the side of the building. But he went into the speedforce again, saving himself by falling to his ass on the building’s roof. 

 

“Woah.” Said the masked man. He laughed and approached Barry, who sped off from him, always keeping his distance at about two feet. “Man, I’m not going to hurt you! How do you do that? That’s crazy!” 

 

“Struck by lightning.” Barry said simply.

 

“I was bitten by a spider.” Related the other man. Who didn’t seem like a man. He seemed young. Quite young. “What’s home?”

 

“Peter.” called another voice. A man of iron that flew in from nearby. He landed, and left the suit. Barry stepped further back. He didn’t like this, any of it. He liked meeting new people, but he didn’t like feeling threatened. “Get away from him.” Said Tony, who walked up to Barry further.

 

Barry didn’t move any further back. He just stood there and took a few deep breaths, eyes wider than normal. Just when Tony held up a hand, palm forming some metal around it, Barry entered the speed force. He dodged the tranquilizer that Tony shot at him, and snatched it from the air. He held it in his hands when he left the speedforce, looking at Tony. Both of these people are still strangers. 

 

“Not cool.” Barry said and held up the tranquilizer. “Stark Industries.” He smiled. “Is that anything like Wayne Enterprises?” 

 

“What?” Asked the now non-suited man. “Who even are you?” Was his next question. And now he expected an answer.

 

“I’m the Flash.” Barry told them. “And I need to get home. Do you know how to open a portal?” 

 

“Dad, be careful. This guy is pretty fast.” Said the younger, masked one. Barry smiles at that. 

 

“You two look alike.” He jokes. Then he went dead quiet when ‘dad’ pointed the hand at him again. “Tranquilizers don’t really work on me.” Barry drops the one he already held. “My cells move too fast.” Shrugging with those words, Barry smiles. “So, who are you guys?” He asked.

 

“Nobody you need to know. Listen, kid. Take a fucking seat.” He pointed to the surface beneath them. Barry did just that, and looked at him. As Tony spoke, Barry listened and sort of jumped up when he felt threatened again.

 

No need, though. To be too cautious. Because there was a flash of black and blue, and the portal was back. Barry looks up and then around, for something to jump from to get inside of the portal. He doesn’t know where it’d take him, but he needed to be anywhere but here. Then he heard a whirring of a weapon headed his way. He thought it was a bullet, so Barry entered the speedforce. It wasn’t a bullet. It was a shield, red silver and blue. He steps back a few times, slowly, to get a better look at it. And in a few seconds, in the speedforce, he took ahold of it with gentle hands, and then spun once he had been out. He stood with the shield and dropped it. 

 

“Again, not cool. Quit attacking me!” Barry said and pointed at the new one, the one who threw the shield and stood, suited in American flag attire in front of the one who shot a tranquilizer at him.

 

Out of the portal came someone. Another person in a suit. A black blur at first. Barry enthused and laughed. “Bru-” he began with until Bruce glares at him with the scary masked eyes. “Bat...Batman.” Barry corrected himself. “Oh right, yeah. Sorry. Right.” He wasn’t really used to the code names yet. He stood behind Bruce, who was taking a look around. The three strangers in front of them on the roof didn’t seem too amused. 

 

Then again, Bruce wasn’t amused that these people were attacking Barry. 

 

So this wasn’t going to go well.

 

The next out of the portal was Arthur, holding his trident. He laughs once and looked around. “Oh, we’re high as hell.” He looks all around the city. “Where’s the water?”

 

After Arthur came Clark and Victor. Clark hovers and Victor’s glowing eye inspects their rivals. Diana is last. Luckily. Because another tranquilizer is shot by Tony. Which she didn’t let hit Bruce. It hit her wrist cuff, and she glowered at the men in front of her. “That’s not very kind.” She said about the tranquilizer, shaking it from her golden cuff and letting it hit the roof. 

 

The portal closes. Barry seemed a little afraid. “Uh, guys. That’s gonna come back, right?” He asked the League. Who ignored him for the most part. They’re all tentative, staring at the three ahead of them.

 

“Dad.” Said the younger, masked rival. 

 

“Stay away, Peter.” Tony said, and looked at Steve. He got back into his suit and let it enclose on him. “One more time. Who are you people?”

 

Clark, who’s a foot off the roof’s surface, smiled.  “Justice League. Next time, you might want try and not hurt our teammates.” His eyes glow red for a moment.

 

“No.” Bruce said to Clark. “Down.” He said, and Clark let his feet touch the roof. His eyes aren’t glowing anymore. “Let’s talk through this.” Bruce rationalized.

 

“Talk through it.” Arthur said, looking back to Barry and laughing. “They almost beheaded pipsqueak here with a shield.” He pointed at Barry. Who just grumbled for a moment. 

 

“Then stab them with your pitchfork, Art.” Barry said, the nickname coming in a hushed whisper. Arthur glares at him and then back ahead when one of the strangers talks. It’s Steve.

 

“We aren’t talking through anything unless you start the talking.” 

 

“Good deal.” Clark said. “We need a portal, and then we’re gone.” He stood in front of Bruce, next to Diana. Barry and Victor stood in the back, keeping watch behind them. 

 

“A portal?” Steve sounded clueless.

 

“They came out of one.” Answered Peter, who was closer to Tony and Steve now. 

 

“Tony.” Steve said. Almost like he was asking a question with the name. In response, Tony hovers a foot off the roof and looked back at Steve, faceplate still down.

 

His voice came from the suit and the League listened as well. “I say we take them in.” Bruce didn’t like the way that sounded.

 

Barry laughed, and then looked at Victor when Steve stared at him. “Sorry but, who do you think you are? Take us in?”    
  


“Flash.” Bruce said. Barry knows it’d be his name in just as monotone a voice if they weren’t trying to keep their names hidden. 

 

“What? They think they can arrest us just because this is their world and not our’s?”    
  


“Flash.” Diana and Clark said in unison. Bruce just glared at him with the mask on. 

 

“We’re the Avengers. And unlike you people, we like to think about the safety of other people.” Steve answers and held his shield at his side a little more firm. “Go.” He said to Peter and cocked his head to the other six. Peter did just that, and used his webs to try and get them all on the ground. 

 

But it didn’t work. The League is stronger than that. Clark took ahold of the web, and in the Speedforce, Barry broke the bond. While this happened, Diana used her lasso to wrap around Peter’s waist. With the grip, she yanked him into the air conditioning system, which dented heavily in response to Peter’s weight.

 

After a short cry out in shock, Peter laid on the roof and shifted about in pain, trying to recollect himself. Tony used a blaster in response to that, hitting Diana and sending her back a few feet. Also, Steve threw his shield and hit Barry in the head. Which Barry didn’t see and stop because he was turned around to look at Peter and Diana. 

 

Barry fell to his knees from the force and laughed as he rubbed at the back of his head where it hurt. “Oh my..” He drifted off. “Fuck.” He repeated a few times, swaying as he stood up again, dizzy.

 

With quick movement, Bruce threw a batarang and Tony tried to stop it, but it hit Steve. Who was retrieving his shield from where it dropped. It sliced into his shoulder. 

 

Just as Tony went to help Peter back to his feet, Steve fell too. Something coating the batarang blade was now through his system. The League was gone in seconds. All but Barry. Who was still trying to think straight again. He’s on his feet now, stumbling and not able to walk right. Not even able to enter the Speedforce. 

 

Peter took Steve with him, and Tony took Barry. “Let go of me. Let go!” Barry said, voice echoing as they stood in the penthouse. He pried out of Tony’s grip. Steve was awake again. It had been about half an hour since the rest of the team left. They probably assumed Barry would follow, and not had the chance to come back yet.

 

Out of their suits now, the three heroes look at Barry who stared right back with confusion written all over his expression. 

 

“What’s your name, kid?” Tony asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“They call me the Flash, I thought I had already-”

 

“Your real name!” Tony barked and Steve put a hand on his back gently. Peter laughed a little.

 

Barry assumes that it didn’t matter if he said his real name. He was in a different universe, right? He didn’t have a normal life here, right?

 

“I’m Barry Allen.” He said and stepped back. “It’s funny. I sort of thought they came through that portal for me. But they didn’t- they left without me.” He looks around. 

 

“How did you even come across a portal?” Steve asked.

 

“Steppenwolf. An enemy of our’s. He’s probably tearing my world apart right now because we aren’t there.” Barry explained. “Where, am I?” He looked around again. Then he entered the speedforce, looking around the penthouse. “Hm. Not as big as Wayne Manor.” He jokes. “But it sure is something.” 

 

“Quit running around.” Tony demanded. “You are so annoying.” He stepped ahead and Barry looked at him with question in his stare still. 

 

“I never did anything. Literally. This one just attacked me right when I got here!” He motioned to Peter. “Plus, how do you even do that? The string-thing?” He stepped away from them and held his hands up still. “I just want to get out of here.”

 

“Forgive me for the tentativeness.” Tony didn’t sound to apologetic. “But the last time someone came through a portal randomly, he almost killed us all.” He spoke of Loki. “Actually, he’s still on the loose. How do we not know you’re helping him?”

 

“What’s his name?” Barry asked.

 

“Loki.” Peter answered.

 

“Nah. I don’t know him.” A smile came to Barry’s face, and Peter laughed with him momentarily.

 

“I kind of like him.” Peter said to Tony. “Dad, he hasn’t tried to hurt us yet. What’s helping him gonna do to hurt us?” He asked.

 

It took a few moments of silence, and when Tony was ready to respond, he took a short breath and pointed a finger at Barry. “Okay, Barry. If you so much as look at any of us the wrong way, helping you is out of the question.” He explained.

 

“Pete, let him borrow some of your clothes.” Steve said. 

 

“I’ll head to the lab, talk to Bruce about this.” Tony added on, and then collected some things, leaving the penthouse shortly after. 

 

When Peter and Barry are alone, they spoke. “You’re in school still?” Peter asked.

 

“Oh! Yeah.” Barry smiled, as he held out his hands, the clothes being placed in them. “Yeah. I’m an intern in a forensics lab back home.” His stare softened just a little as he said ‘home.’ He misses Dick. “What about you?” He asked.

 

“High school. I’m sixteen.”

 

“You don’t really act like it.”

 

“My dad says that.” Peter smiles. “Mr. Rogers does too.” 

 

“Wait are they not..” Barry moved away from words, then looked at Peter’s clothes he held. “Married? Are they not married?”

 

When he didn’t get much of an answer, Barry excused himself to get dressed. He held his suit as he came out.

 

“You were struck by lightning.” Peter said. “How did that happen?” He asks.

 

For a moment, Barry didn’t answer. When he did, he explained it all to Peter. “And this Justice League, how did...it even happen?” Was Peter’s next question. 

 

“The guy in black started it, with the woman.” Barry did his best at explaining Diana and Bruce without spitting out their names. He can’t make the executive decision that they want their names shared. Although, it’d be nice payback for them leaving him behind. “Actually. I knew Batman before all of this. I was friends with his son. Who ran off a little while ago.” Friends was an understatement. They were best friends, childhood friends. “And when Steppenwolf began to threaten the world...Batman and Wonder Woman got to work. Got together a few other heroes. Now we’re the Justice League. But, we’re stuck here. Not bringing justice to anyone.”

 

\--

 

“I’m okay.” Bruce said, pushing Clark’s hand away from his shoulder. Which was clearly just there for attempting comfort. Clark sat down next to Bruce on the forest ground. They’re all five sitting in the leaves now. “How are we supposed to get back?” He asked, head resting on Clark’s shoulder in exhaustion.

 

None of them responded. Because none of them know what to say. 

 

Except Clark. Who took Bruce’s hand and smiled reassuringly. “We’ll figure it out. Between the...six of us..” His eyes move around. “The six of us. Where is Barry?”

 

They all take a look around. “Wasn’t the kid just here? He can’t stay in one place for more than a second.” Arthur laughed. “Damn. We’re really going after him again?” He asked this as everyone else stood up and began to walk off. “Come the fuck on.” 

 

Arthur ended up joining them. They leave the forest together and got to that city again soon enough. They dressed down. Bruce had enough money for all of them to get a change of clothes. After changed and disguised enough, they roam the streets together. Victor’s the only one having a hard time, keeping his hood pulled over his head to try and cover up the metal on his face in the slightest. 

 

They were doing their best to stay hidden.

 

\--

 

Barry and Peter are laughing when Tony got back. Tony set his suitcase down and looked them both over. “Well what’s going on here?”

 

“We’re just talking.” Peter said after looking to Tony easily. His smile goes away when Tony stared at him kind of weirdly. Barry’s expression dropped, too. Maybe he overstepped. 

 

“About what?”

 

“The Avengers, and the Justice League.” Peter explained. “They’re a lot alike.” He smiled at Tony again. 

 

“Yeah, okay. Where’s Steve?” Asked Tony, who took a look around the penthouse for a few moments. Peter pointed to Tony’s bedroom.

 

“He’s been in there, reading.” Answered the youngest of the three. Tony left them alone again. Hearing the two laugh when he shut the door. Steve looks up from his book, and found himself smiling. 

 

“Peter’s...laughing. Not ironically, either.” Tony said. “Dare I say, Peter has a friend?”

 

“A friend that we’re about to sent through a portal?” Steve didn’t sound too sure of what Tony was saying. But he saw Tony smile. He pat next to his spot on the settee that had been bathing in sunlight from the windows. Tony sat down in the spot, and looked at Steve.

 

They didn’t say much to each other. They only kiss a few times. Only when FRIDAY calls Tony from the overhead did they separate. Tony had his hand on Steve’s chest, and he sighed with his eyes closed while her voice came in. “Wanda is here, sir.”

 

That’s when Tony stood and held a hand up. “Oh right, Wanda’s here for the, well.” He looked back to Steve. “I don’t know what for. Check up. Or something.” He mumbles the last few words, before excusing himself and leaving the bedroom. 

 

Barry and Peter answered the door for Tony. With slight shock on his expression, Barry introduced himself. Stammering just a little bit too much. 

 

Which Peter found funny. He watched as Barry laughs nervously when Wanda smiles and said her name in return. Then they’re looking at Tony, who held his arms out in welcome. “Miss Maximoff. Glad you made it. How is Vision?” He asked and she kept up the smile.

 

“He is fine.” Her accent shines in the short sentence. Barry sort of really liked it. 

 

“Meet me in the lab in about twenty minutes?” Tony suggested, pulling his blazer on again. “Boys, keep her company.” He said, before leaving the penthouse in a bit of a swift motion.

 

Peter was used to Wanda. They were friends and saw plenty of each other. Yet Barry was enamored. He watched her as they sat on the couch together and they shared quite a few laughs. 

 

It all fell from being fun when the power went out. Peter seemed quite shocked. This clearly didn’t happen much. It didn’t help that it was now nightfall. Even darker out. Steve left the bedroom and looked cautious. Then his eyes fell onto Barry, who stood up.

 

“Oh uh, I can help out.” He entered the Speedforce, and pressed his hand to one of the lamps. Maybe voltage was different in this universe. Because this light bulb wasn’t having it. It explodes, and Barry sweeps every little piece from the air so they didn’t hit Wanda. Which explained why he came out of the Speedforce with sliced up fingers tips. “Okay, never mind then..”

 

Then they heard a crash. A dull thud on the outer segment of the penthouse. Peter looked shocked. “Mr. Rogers. Do you think it’s Loki?” He asked.

 

“I have no idea.” Steve answered. “Suit up, Peter. Wanda, Barry, stay put.” He said and then rushed off with Peter. 

 

“So you are not normal?” Wanda asked, between her hands she provides light with a red orb. Barry watched her, and smiled bashfully.

 

“Not normal.” He nods in affirmation and then looked out at the balcony. Seeing a familiar figure. “Bruce.” He whispered and then headed outside. Wanda called after him for him to stop. But he didn’t. Barry headed out there. When Steve and Peter return in their suits, they watched Batman and the Flash embrace. They seemed a bit close. Peter smiles when he saw that. Since he knew a little bit more about them than the other two.

 

It was just Bruce though, with Barry now. 

 

“Bruce, they’re nice. They’re really nice.” Tony entered the Penthouse as Barry walked Bruce inside from the balcony. With a gadget on his hand, he held up a blaster to Bruce suddenly. Barry panics and held his hands out. “No! No, no.” 

 

“Dad.” Peter said and reassured Tony enough to lower his hand to his side again.

 

“Who are you?” Tony asked. Bruce didn’t have a mask on. Only his wings. 

 

“Bruce Wayne.” 

 

“Funny. I’ve never heard of you.” Tony spoke quickly in return and walked closer to Barry and Bruce. “Where are the rest of your funny looking teammates?” He asks just as quickly-voiced as he had been before.

 

For a moment, nobody spoke. Bruce just sort of stared at Tony while the power came back on. And then Tony glanced over to see the shattered light bulb. “You have to pay for that.” Tony said, sarcastically while staring Bruce down equally in return.

 

“I’m not too worried about it.” Bruce complies, and then looked at Barry. “Come on, we’re leaving.” He began to walk back out to the balcony. Barry started to follow, but then stopped.

 

“But they’re helping us.” Barry said, and then took Bruce by the wrist when he didn’t stop. “Bruce.” He yanked with the grip. “Bruce!” That’s when Wayne stopped in his tracks, and turned around. Peter smiled at the scene and found it familiar.

 

“Helping us what?” Bruce asked. “Let go of me.” He said effortlessly and Barry let go instantly. 

 

“With the..portal?” Barry is considerably confused. “To get back home. I have to go see my dad, we planned to talk tonight.”

 

“Seriously?”    
  
“We did!” 

 

Steve interjected and spoke up. “We’re doing our best to try and help with this mess. I mean...you’re welcome to stay here in the tower, you and the League.” Tony laughed.

 

“Oh are they? I wasn’t informed. And it is my building.”

 

“That explains it.” Bruce said with a sigh and smiled when Tony gave him a death stare. 

 

“Ohhhhh-k, Bat-guy.” Tony held his hands up and laughed again. A soft chuckle of disbelief. “Maybe the city streets are a better fit for you. Barry, you are welcome to stay. I have to say, you have been a delight so far. I don’t see how you get it from...oh, oh wait. That’s not your dad, is it?” Bruce seemed a bit ticked off with that and Barry laughed awkwardly, shaking his head as if saying ‘don’t go there with him.’ 

 

Everything felt a bit tense, and Barry just stepped away from Bruce. “Rent out a hotel with the rest of the guys. I’ll stay here and keep updated on the portal stuff.” 

 

Hesitance is shown in Bruce’s expresion. But he nods eventually, and went out to the balcony, taking a running start before leaping off the edge. “Finally.” Tony said and looked at Steve. “You’d better find a room for it if you wanna keep him here.” He motioned to Barry and then walked away with Wanda to head to the lab. 

 

\--

 

After a little while, Barry ends up on the floor next to Peter’s bed. Barry laid atop a couple of blankets and looked at the ceiling impatiently. “Is that Wanda girl coming back?”

 

“Do you want her too?” Peter half mumbles, clearly dozing off.

 

“Sort of. She’s pretty. Really pretty and I- don’t usually like people.” He hated people, that’s the outright truth.

 

“Then ask her out.” Peter laughed gently as he spoke.

 

It wasn’t a good idea. If Barry was going back to his own universe soon, he shouldn’t get attached to anything here. So he didn’t respond to Peter. He just imagined what it’d be like to see more of Wanda, and be around her a lot. For awhile, not just temporarily. 

 

\--

 

The night wasn’t full of good thoughts and words. The League, aside from Barry, stay in a few different hotel rooms. But that’s not what the problem is. The problem is Bucky Barnes. Who is seeing the city for the first time in so long. He roamed the streets until he found the tower. Then he heads in. 

 

Roof, alone.

The text woke Steve up. He felt it vibrate against his abdomen and then felt Tony shift around in his sleep in discomfort from it. He reads it, and then sat up. This was either really bad or...even worse. Nothing good could come out of this, but he’d better get on it. In sweatpants and a tee shirt, Steve headed to the roof.

 

What was there shocked him. He felt faint while he stood there, staring at his dearest, supposedly dead best friend. 

 

“Buck?” Steve asked and tilted his head just barely with the question. He took a few steps back when Bucky came closer though. He seemed a little afraid. 

 

“Steve.” He said in response and held his hands out. But Steve didn’t accept the embrace. He just stared in wonder, confusion.

 

How was this possible? Steve felt his heart racing, and began breathing at a weird pace. “They told me you were dead.” Bucky said softly. “That there was nothing left for me. To keep me from wanting to see you again. They-” he looked at his arm, metal and shining in the moonlight. Then he held his hand up and showed it to Steve, who stared in shock. “They made me into a monster. And all I could think about is how you were gone.” He began to smile. Seemingly happy…

 

“But you’re not gone.” They stood close together when Bucky finished his statement.

 

This was weird. Steve didn’t know how to react, let alone how to respond. Bucky wasn’t doing great, that much was clear through his broken smile. So Steve nods. “I’m right here, Buck.” But he ducked away when Bucky moved in to try and kiss him. “No.” He said softly, then repeated it a few times, walking away from Bucky, but still facing him. “No I, can’t. I can’t. We can’t.” It’s hard to get the words out.

 

“It’s been so long. I understand if you’ve..”

 

“I’ve moved on.” Steve confirmed and looked down when seeing Bucky stare at him blankly. “I’m sorry. It’s-”

 

“I know.” Bucky nods. “What’s he like?” Was his question after a minute or so of silence. 

 

“He’s amazing. But he’s not you. And I do love him.”

 

\--

 

That did hurt him. Bucky left the roof after that. And the rest of the night consisted of him looking through archives in the library. So many years that Steve wasn’t around. Himself, too. He had to catch up. Why did it hurt so much? The fact that Steve wasn’t his anymore...it hurt, so much.

 

Steve didn’t need him to move on in life. He had found someone else. Another man who could provide for him in every way. Tony Stark, he found out. Apparently one of the most famous people in the country...on the planet. Bucky hated his face, just because it’s something that Steve loves now.

 

So he tore the page out of a magazine he found in the periodical room. As his arm shifts pieces about, he stood up and threw the page away, eyes welling with tears. Something switched inside of him and made him withdraw out onto the night streets. His hands moved into his pockets, and his eyes to the ground.

 

Just until he’s approached. His eyes move up from the ground when his shoulder is tapped on. “Why are you being so serious?” Said the stranger, decked out in purple and grinning wickedly. Bucky moved to the side a bit. He didn’t like the looks of this guy. “Come on, give me a smile.”

 

“Who are you?” Bucky asked.

 

“Call me the Joker, Soldier.” Responded the stranger. The response made Bucky shiver. “Hey, hey.” The Joker put a hand to Bucky’s shoulder again. “I know you’re,” he smiled, “hurting.” He saw Bucky glare at him. “But, hear me out. I can make it go away. I can help you get back at them. All of them. For taking Steve away.”    
  


There is a sense of relief with those words. Bucky looked at the Joker tentatively. “I don’t want to hurt Steve.”

 

“You won’t be hurting Steve.”

 

\--

 

“Mr. Rogers hasn’t woken up yet. Is he alright? He’s usually up before the sun. The guy’s crazy.” Peter rambled a little, speaking to Tony in the kitchen. Barry stood with them.

 

“We’ve talked about this. Call him Steve, Peter.”

 

“Well I-” Peter laughed when Tony pushed gently at his shoulder and he shuffled back a little. “Stop.” he pushed Tony’s hand away playfully and they laughed with one another for a moment. Barry watched, and he sort of let his expression drop a little. He was sort of saddened about it. This reminds him of his father. Before everything bad happened. Before things were bad altogether. 

 

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked Barry eventually. Barry found he had tears in the corners of his eyes. He laughs just barely and shrugged.

 

“Yeah. I’m okay. You guys are just, cute. Reminds me of my dad.” There wasn’t much else to it. He clears his throat and Peter seemed a little concerned about how Barry was acting. “Bruce wanted me to meet up with the League today, catch them all up. I’ll probably head out for awhile soon.” He took a few steps back, then used the Speedforce to get out of the penthouse. 

 

For a few minutes, Peter just walked around the kitchen while cooking something up. He looked at Tony when he did speak though. “Barry’s mother was killed.” He began with. Tony nods, but says nothing. “By his father. Well, not really. But, his dad’s in jail for it. Plus, I heard he had this friend. His name was Dick, and he was Bruce’s son. But he up and left one day for no reason.” Maybe there was a reason, but Barry hadn’t told Peter about it yet. 

 

“Sounds complicated.” Came from Tony with a little laugh.    
  
“Yep.” Peter looked at his bedroom door. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” With that, he heads from the kitchen and shoved Tony’s hand away when he’s shoved a little by the older man. He was still laughing to himself about it when he’s in his room. The door is shut behind him.

 

But he’s not alone. Peter felt his senses incline, and the hairs on his neck stand. His eyes move around his room, but he doesn’t think much of it. He’s definitely overly paranoid sometimes. When there was nothing to be paranoid about. Just after he’s changed, he realizes he should’ve been more paranoid though. He should’ve gotten his suit on. Because there’s a man with a metal arm emerging from the bathroom connected to his bedroom.

 

In a panic, Peter wasn’t quick enough. He is grabbed at the throat and held up off the ground. This metal arm grip is no joke. And it makes it hard for him to call out for help. So he let his hand move down to the wall nearby and he hit on it a few times as hard as he could.

 

Then his attacker used the grip to slam Peter into the wall a few times in return. That’s when Tony heard the commotion. He didn’t know what was going on, but when he heard a struggling cry out from Peter, he knew exactly what was going on. He ran to Peter’s room, and saw the scene that horrified him. A stranger, strangling his son. 

 

Peter is thrown to the ground when this metal armed stranger got a look at Tony. Clearly, this man wanted Tony, not Peter. At this point, Peter is struggling to breathe and his head felt dizzy. “Dad.” Peter managed and stood up. The stranger looks at him, eyes softening.

 

Was this Steve’s kid, too? Did Steve and Tony get a kid together? Suddenly, the stranger spared Peter of any more pain. He only wants Tony, now. In a few seconds, Tony had a blaster formed on his hand, and he rose it, shooting once at the stranger and then running off from the room. Wishing to get him away from Peter. Who is standing on stumbling feet, getting his suit on. “Keep it off, Peter! Stay in there. Don’t touch the suit.” Tony yelled from the other side of the penthouse. 

 

At this point, Steve is awake. He heard Tony shouting and the previous thuds against the wall. So he was pulling on some clothes, and seconds after grabbing his shield, he ran out of the room.

 

Only to stop in his tracks when seeing Bucky try and hunt down Tony. Who’s hiding behind one of the walls in the penthouse. “Bucky.” Steve said and walked ahead, holding the shield tighter than ever. “Get out of here, Bucky.” 

 

He took a step back when Bucky turns around and slammed a fist into his face. Tony moved from behind the wall and joined into the fight since he had his suit on fully now. He pulled Bucky back and threw him into the wall. The couple watched as the wall crumbled in response to the action, and how Bucky just laid limp where he had been thrown. 

 

In that moment, Peter joined Tony at his side and clenched his fists at his side. “Dad?” He asked.

 

“If he gets back up, run.” Tony answered. Before Peter can respond, they are all listening to the speaker system that ran through the penthouse. It was projecting a voice. A sickening laughter that only the Joker could master. Of course, nobody aside from Bucky knew who it was. So the residents of the penthouse were considerably confused. 

 

There wasn’t time to run. Because Loki was there. He had appeared through thin air, and tilted his head when standing between the trio and Bucky. “I’m afraid this isn’t that easy.” He said and his eyes laid on Peter, who had everything but his mask on. 

 

“Peter-” Tony tried. It’s too late, Because Loki phased to Peter, and held his wrists together behind his back. Steve aimed his shield to hurdle it at Loki, and Tony did the same with a blaster. 

 

However, Loki just laughed gently. As Bucky stood, he walked toward the balcony. “I’ll kill him this time.” He threatened and saw Tony still staring at him, but Steve keeping his eyes on Bucky. 

 

Peter can’t seem to shake Loki’s grip. He just tried to pull it apart and made a few noises of struggle. “Well guess what buddy, you suck!” He said as Loki pulled him away. “Dad, dad he’s not stopping.” He said to Tony. Who doesn’t have any idea what to do. He knows Loki isn’t a liar, so it was true that if they tried anything, Peter wouldn’t live to be saved. “Dad.” Peter said again as they finally exit out onto the balcony. Loki had been holding him tighter so they could walk easier. 

 

It hurt that all Tony could do was watch as they got onto a helicopter. Bucky and Loki alike, with Peter. Who is bound tight at the wrists against the wall of the vehicle’s interior. To keep him from using any strength or webs to get out of this. Yet that’s all Tony could do. So he had to deal with it.

 

“You know him.” Tony said, after everything is quiet through the penthouse. He dismissed his suit, and stood in his boxers and tee shirt again. “You fucking know him?” His voice rose and he looked at Steve. “Who was that, Steve?” He asked, and when Steve is stuck staring, Tony shoves him back at the chest and then yelled. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

 

“Not in the way you think. I know him because-”

 

“Because what? What does this guy want from our son, Steve?” Tony sounds stern and angry, but his mind is filled with the thought of saying ‘our’ not ‘my.’ Because that is exactly what he had been feeling right now. He can’t look at Steve fully right now. All he can do is fume and let his thoughts run. “Where did they just take him?” 

 

“I don’t know.” Steve said in a soft voice, definitely the contradictory tone to what Tony was speaking in. “I’m sorry, but I don’t. But Loki has something to do with this, too. And whoever that was on the speaker.” His eyes move around the penthouse. It didn’t seem like the source of laughter was nearby.

 

\--

 

The truth was scarier on Peter’s side. He had been taken in that helicopter. It’s been a few hours since he was snatched from the tower. Now, he sat in a darkened room with some music playing dully as white noise. His hands are bound still. Loki must’ve warned the other enemies of Peter, what he had been capable of. He’d be out of here already if he had the chance. 

 

Then he met the source of the laughter. The Joker. Peter figured out he wasn’t from this world either. He was from the Batman’s world. Barry’s world. He was their natural enemy. Now, he was working with Loki- and this other guy. Who Peter found out had been Bucky. A friend of Steve’s, an old friend.

 

“We’re not hurting the kid.” Bucky said to the Joker with his arms crossed. Sometime after Peter had fallen asleep sitting up that night. He was worn out. 

 

“I don’t plan on it. You only wish to hurt Stark. So that’s what we’re gonna do.” The Joker took Bucky in a hold at the shoulders. “Look at me,” Bucky didn’t listen. His eyes are on the sleeping hero. “You gotta trust me, Barnes. Then we can really get down to business. Do what we gotta do.” The Joker licks his lips and walked away. “What we’re going to do to Peter won’t hurt him.” His hands moved to hold at the sides of Peter’s head. Making the younger one’s eyes open slowly. 

 

\--

 

When Barry returned to the penthouse, he was told all about what happened. The only thing he responded to was the laughter. “That’s the Joker.” He said. “The Joker is Batman’s...arch nemesis? Is that what it’s called?”

 

“Why is he here, too?” Steve asked.

 

“Maybe another portal opened up. The Joker is crazy enough to throw himself off a building, I guess he felt the same way about a portal.” With Barry’s answer, Steve and Tony perk up a little bit. “He’s been killing and robbing for a long time. Bruce has never been able to stop him. He’s dangerous.”

 

“And now he has Peter. Great, fucking great.” Tony said and nodded. “Get the Batman over here.” Barry smiled and nodded. He’s gone in less than a second. 

 

\--

 

“So the Joker’s here too?” Arthur asks, and then gave a long, hefty sigh while he leaned against the wall of the hotel room. “Awesome. What’s the plan, Babs?” He asked Bruce, who sat on the bed with Clark at his side. 

 

“There isn’t much of a plan anymore, not for this entire mess. I think the best ‘plan’ is to go with the flow. Do whatever we need to in order to get the hell out.” Clark listened to Bruce, and nodded.

 

“I feel like this Tony man won’t help us anymore if his son is killed by the Joker.” Diana added in.

 

“I don’t like the idea of Peter being taken by the Joker, anyways.” Barry said to them and had his arms crossed nervously, foot tapping on the hotel room floor.

 

“It’s great you’ve made some buddies,” Victor began with. “But while we’re helping get that guy out of this, we need to keep working on the portal.”

 

After that, Barry stayed out of the conversation. They all suited up again, fully this time. Then headed back to the tower to discuss it with the Avengers. There were a few others gathered there. The Justice League was introduced to Natasha, Thor, Clint, Sam and Bruce Banner. 

 

They discuss the Joker, really. That’s all. The League caught the Avengers up on his insanity. Bruce explains how every time he’s put into the asylum, he found a way out. Whether that meant ruining a poor girl’s life, or killing dozens of people; he escaped. So he had no mercy, that’s the point they got across. Which worried Tony. Peter was one of the only people he cared about that way anymore. Peter is his son, and now Peter is in danger. 

 

“We also have to deal with Loki.” Thor said. He spoke so everyone heard, loud and clear. He was good at that.

 

“And Bucky.” Steve sounded a little less loud. He wasn’t proud that Bucky was their enemy. He wasn’t happy about it at all. 

 

“Then let’s get to it.” Natasha stated. Getting a nod from Diana, who smiled at her team. 

 

Looks like they didn’t really need to do anything at all, though. Just minutes after the Avengers suit up as well, Peter returns. He’s in his suit. Mask too, though. Which is odd. Because Steve and Tony both remember his mask being discarded in the penthouse. Nevertheless, Tony hugs Peter and pushed him a little in a punishment for being so stupid. Even if he couldn’t do much to avoid being taken. Loki could sometimes be unstoppable.

 

“Alright, alright. Get off of me.” Peter said when Tony had been hugging him. He pushed Tony back, a bit harder actually. Not as friendly and soft as he normally had been. 

 

“Did they let you go or?” Steve asked and rose his eyebrows with the question.

 

“I got out myself.” As Peter spoke, Tony got a better look at his suit. His mask. The eyes are an off-white. Not normal. He designed the suit, he definitely knew it well enough to call this out as a fake. Maybe this wasn’t Peter.

 

But he decided to not question it. His assumptions go away when Peter took the mask off and Tony saw his son’s face rather than someone else’s.  

 

“Can we just quit talking about it?” Peter laughs after speaking, holding onto his mask and walking off to his bedroom. 

 

“I don’t think we can, actually.” Tony responds, turning to watch Peter walk away. “Get back over here. Tell us what happened.” Peter stopped walking, and turned around.

 

“You’re not in charge of me.”    
  
With a laugh in return, Tony licked over the inside of his bottom lip. He’s deciding on what to say. He doesn’t want to get angry in front of everyone else though. So he nodded. “I think I am. We need to know, Peter.”

 

“It was a guy with stupid fucking face paint, and a metal-armed murderer. What else do you want me to say? And that horn-bearing brother of yours was there too.” He points to Thor and then saw how Tony seemed shocked. Peter laughs and stepped back to his room swiftly. “Let it go, Stark.” His arms held out wide for a second, before he backed away into his room. 

 

No words come from anyone. Mainly because the League had no idea how to feel. Is this how he always acted? They wondered. Barry had seen a different side of Peter the day prior and earlier in this day, as well. So he was skeptical. 

  
Tony wasn’t skeptical though. Now he’s mad. He walked into the bedroom after Peter, and shut the door behind him. Steve sighed and listened as Tony spoke a little louder than before. “You wanna tell me what the hell that was about?”

 

“Not really.” Peter said, sitting on his bed and smiling snidely at Tony.

 

“Take your damn suit off. You won’t get it back for the rest of the week.” He usually used that as a punishment, ever since he found out Spider-Man was Peter. Especially when he made the upgraded suit for his son. Peter didn’t usually break rules though, so he didn’t use punishment a whole lot. 

 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Peter said, sitting with the suit still on.

 

“Yes I sure as hell can.” Was what Tony retorted with, holding his hand out to motion for Peter to get the suit off.

 

“No, you can’t!” Peter’s voice is louder now too. “You’re not my dad, you’re not in charge of me. You’re just a rich guy who lets me live in his house. And come to think of it, I really hate you right now.” Everyone outside of the room heard that. Steve’s the only one who visibly reacted. He went into the room as well, seeing the way Tony was staring blankly at Peter.

 

Peter is gone after that. Out of his bedroom window, he headed into the city, swinging from building to building without a mask on. Because Tony now held it in his hands. 

 

Without a reaction, Tony fully left his suit and headed to his bedroom. Where he shut himself in. He pressed his back to the door, keeping anyone from walking in. Even Steve. “I know I don’t know Peter that well, but that...wasn’t him.” Barry spoke slowly. A little hesitant since nobody said a word otherwise.

  
Bruce had his arms crossed. “You should talk to him, Bats.” Arthur said to Bruce. “Sounds like the same situation you dealt with.”

 

“How do you know?” Barry’s head drops when Bruce asked the question. “Barry.” They looked at each other, and Barry felt his heart race.

 

“I had to talk to someone about it.” He told the rest of the League. He vented the most about it with Victor. He was a good listener. “Sorry.”

 

\--

 

Speaking of. Dick was indeed around, as more than just a topic of conversation. He came through a portal too, apparently. Looks like he wasn’t alone as a masked wonder in this world. Actually, Bucky wasn’t masked. Then he met Loki, who didn’t cover his face, either. It’s a villain thing to do. Though, they said nothing about being villains. Dick didn’t have many other people to talk to anyways. Why not?

 

It isn’t until he saw Barry that he questioned these people’s morality. Not just Barry. A handful of heroes that they fought. 

 

Dick Grayson was a villain. 

 

“Bruce,” Barry said when they are out of that fight. Peter still hasn’t returned, and they were still working hard on this whole portal thing. Everything was just messy. Barry was just pulling himself apart at this point. “Bruce that was Dick!” 

 

They stood in the penthouse, it’s just where they went to bandage up after the fight. So Tony listened from the kitchen while standing with Steve. 

 

“You don’t think I know that?” It’s the loudest Barry’s ever heard Bruce’s voice go. So he just stepped away and turned around, shrugging.

 

“You aren’t acting like you know that.” In a second, Barry used the Speedforce to get out of there. Clearly feeling tense or scared. 

 

“He seems kinda hurt by this.” Tony said. “Maybe you should lighten up about it.”

 

“I could say the same for you.” Bruce responded with.

 

“Oh yeah? And I heard about Dick. He’s your son?”

 

“Adoptive.” 

 

“Coincidence.” Steve listened to the two talk, and held a book in his hands, reading it through idly. “How old was he?”

 

“Young. Very young.” Bruce stared ahead. “Not even a year after I got him, Barry came into the picture.” With the words, Bruce smiled. “I don’t know what happened. Dick lost it one day. I guess he couldn’t take the moral of being adopted and what happened with his parents and...he just lost it.”

 

“It sucks that Barry had do deal with it, too.” Steve said easily. He wasn’t aware of many things, but he knew that a loss of friendship and love was awful to experience. 

 

“And now we’re fighting the guy? What a mess.” Tony remarked and tried to jokingly smile. But, this must not be the time for jokes because nobody else is smiling. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”

 

Before he can say anything else, Steve sighed. “How about we wait for Peter to get back to have a plan?” 

 

“Funny you ask that. I was about to call him up, tell him to come home because his dinner’s getting cold.” Tony walked away from the kitchen. “Don’t be an idiot, Steve. It’s been a few days. I haven’t even gotten a text from Peter.” He shrugs, and laughed. “Beats me, honestly. He said he hated me, so let him hate me. You know, maybe one day he’ll come back as my enemy like Bruce’s little nightmare that he’s got going on.” 

 

“I wouldn’t call it a nightmare.” Came a voice from the door. It was open now. And there stood Dick. Nightwing. He was Nightwing. Bruce stood up, and looked at him with slow eyes. “I didn’t know they were the bad guys.” As he came inside of the penthouse, Bruce didn’t move.

 

“So why are you here? How, are you here?” He asked Dick and saw the younger one take his domino off, setting it atop his dark, fluffy yet gelled back hair. 

 

“A portal that the Joker left open. The idiot threw himself in and then I decided to go after him. I decided wherever it lead didn’t deserve the psychopath, either.” Dick explained. “Turns out you can’t trust people.” He spoke of Bucky and Loki. “I thought they were good guys.”

 

“Did you meet Peter?” Tony asked, inserting himself into the conversation. “He’s about this tall.” He held up an even hand and smiled. “He wears a mask that covers his whole face, and his voice cracks a lot. He’s a kid.” 

 

Dick shook his head and shrugged when Bruce looked at him with a bit of disappointment. “I can go looking though. What do you need from him?” 

 

“We need Peter back.” Tony explained.

 

“Okay.” Dick put the domino back on, and Bruce just followed him to the door. “I’ll go alone.” Bruce seemed a little put off.

 

“Okay, just.” Bruce put a hand to Dick’s shoulder and Dick hugged him. Which made Bruce feel a lot better. “I’ve missed you.” He finished the statement, and they let go of each other. 

 

Dick left after that. And as he did, Bruce stared out of the open door to the penthouse. His eyes move back to Tony and Steve. “One down, one to go.” Tony spoke, referring to Peter and Dick, and getting them back.

 

Soon after, Dick ran into Barry. On the roof of a smaller skyscraper they stood together. “Barry.” Dick said upon approach. In defense, Barry stood on the ledge so his back isn’t open to threat.

 

“Hi.” Barry said, voice a little shaky. He got down from the ledge when Dick made a gentle motion for him to come closer. “Sorry about fighting you earlier. We just..”

 

“I understand.” Dick held his hands out to Barry and they hugged. It’s a nice thirty seconds of delight. Which really relieved Barry. 

 

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?”

 

“I followed the Joker through the portal he opened.” 

 

They stare at each other. Barry moved away and looked over the city beneath them. “Why are you here?” He asked again.

 

“I came here to stop the Joker. I came here to help.” He didn’t come for Barry, and Dick knows that’s what Barry wanted to hear. “When I get the chance, I’m leaving.” That’s when Barry looked at him.

 

“Again?” 

 

“Yes. Again.” Dick nods. “Barry.” He saw the other man look at him. “Come with me?”

 

\--

 

Peter came back. He still isn’t acting like himself. Tony went to his room and only left when he heard Peter yelling at Steve. “You have no room to talk to him that way.” Tony said to Peter and saw the way Steve just looked guilty.

 

“Tony. Go back to your room I just, please-” He can’t speak fast enough though, because Peter stood and barked back a response.

 

“Well alright Steven, are you not going to tell Tony here about how you used to fuck Bucky Barnes?” Steve’s expression went from guilty to angry. 

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Steve asked. For a few seconds, Tony questioned mentally if Peter was spewing the truth or bullshit to make him mad. So he kept quiet.

 

“What’s gotten into me? Nothing.” Peter stood. “And if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.” He laughed and felt his hand grabbed by Steve as he tried to walk away. They look at each other for a long moment or two.

 

“Are you not taking the suit of because you don’t want to, or because you can’t?” Tony perked up to the question, taking it into consideration. Maybe Peter had been forced to do all of this.

 

When Peter didn’t answer, both of them knew something was wrong. His face softened and he looks sadder than ever. He let the grip at Steve’s hand pull, and he hugged Steve. This made Tony scared. He worried about Peter deeply in that moment. Even more so when the hug broke apart, and Peter stares right at him. He mouths the word ‘sorry.’ Before Steve or Tony could do much, Peter’s face is enveloped with a black mask, rather than a blue and red one. Whatever covered his face was gross, black and parasitic. 

 

He doesn’t stick around for more than a minute. Peter was out of the penthouse, and the building itself in only moments.

 

“What did he just say about Bucky?” Tony asked, only seconds after Peter had left. 

 

“It was an understatement.” Steve responded and didn’t move from where he stood, eyes moving over to Tony though. He didn’t even move when Tony walked closer though. He knows Tony’s mad about this. On top of all of the stress and fear he had held against Peter right now. He knows things aren’t okay for Tony right now.

 

But he also knew there wasn’t a way to avoid the conversation. “An understatement? So you two did more than just have sex?” 

 

“Tony.” 

 

“So you lied to me?” Tony asked. They stare at each other. Steve looked confused. “When we wrote to each other after we first met. You told me you had only dated Peggy.”

 

“Because Tony-”

 

“Is that why you didn’t tell me about him? When you saw him up on the roof?” Tony asked and shook his head. “Do you still have feeling for him?” He felt sick while speaking to Steve. They stood considerably close, but not close enough.

 

The stare Steve gave Tony was soft and hurt. “Why would you ever think that? I didn’t say anything about the night on the roof because I didn’t know Bucky would try to hurt you. I love you, Tony.”

 

“Then deal with Bucky. He could have been locked away by now. You don’t think I’ve noticed how you’re fixing the fights?” He asked, and saw how Steve became confused. “Because you don’t want him to be behind bars. Even if he’s a criminal, and that’s what he deserves.” 

 

“He doesn’t deserve that.” Steve said. Sounding defensive.

 

“I knew it.” Tony turned around and laughed, palm pressing to his forehead. He glanced over his shoulder after a moment. 

 

“He wasn’t only someone I was in a relationship with.” Steve beckoned. He didn’t move, still. “Tony, he was my only friend. In Brooklyn. He was a childhood friend. My best friend. Up until I saw him die. I saw him die…I still don’t understand how he’s alive. But, he’s a good man.”

 

“Just get out.” Tony said. It both shocked and hurt Steve to hear.

 

For a moment, they stare at each other. “Tony..” Steve tried.

 

“Get out! I said get out!” Tony raised his voice. And Steve nods. Immediately, Tony’s expression softened and he realized how he was acting. He doesn’t say anything though. He just rushed off to the kitchen. Where he leaned against the counter and listened to Steve pack a bag in their room. Their room.

 

Just as Steve left the room with a duffel pulled over his shoulder, Tony turned to face him. Steve said nothing, he just blinked once, and headed for the door. “Steve, wait.” Tony said just as the door began to shut. On the outside, Steve stood and thought about it. Before walking off, not responding to Tony’s call out for him. 

 

\--

 

Barry was having a hard time. Making up his mind, that is. He really was. Dick had been his  best friend for so long. How could he say no to running away with him? They’d be together again, Barry wouldn’t miss him. 

 

“How is home?” Barry asked him the following night when they’re sitting together on the same rooftop. “Our planet, I mean.”

 

“It’s fine?” 

 

“Oh.” Barry sounded a little befuddled. “Steppenwolf was all bluff then. Wasn’t he?”

 

“Well, we’re still around so, I guess so. Speaking of.” Dick smiled. “I need to head back. Barry, I have a portal open. For us.” He admits and Barry stood.

 

“You what?” 

 

“It’s still open, yeah. We should go through it before it shuts.” With what Dick said, Barry glared at him, hands moving to his head.

 

“You had a portal this entire time and didn’t tell any of us?” He asked, voice louder than before. “Dick, we’ve been trying so hard to open one back up!” As Dick listened, he stood up as well.

 

“Is it a yes or no, Barry. Are you coming with me or not?” Dick asked in a demanding way, and Barry laughed in his face.

 

“No. Hell no.” His head shook as he responded. “We’re all coming. The whole League.” Dick stood on the edge of the building. “Dick. Where’s the portal?” He asked and rushed to the edge as well when Dick leaps off into the night. He whispered a curse while looking around. Nightwing’s costume is too dark to be distinguished in the city’s dim night.

 

\--

 

He did have an apartment to stay in. But he also had something on his mind. Steve had Bucky on his mind. Explaining why he was out in the freezing cold. It’s snowing in the city, and he wore a few layers. 

 

They met up at a twenty-four hour cafe. Typical, sure. Although, they were both dressed down enough to not be snitched on. It’s very late. And they’re a few of the only people in the cafe. They sit in a booth together in the back corner. 

 

“Why are you fighting us?” Steve opened the conversation with, they both have a mug of coffee now.

 

“Because I can’t do anything else.”

 

“That’s not true.” 

 

“It is true.” Bucky sat up a little, and stared at Steve with dull eyes. “Steve, if I try to live life normally, they’ll come back. I’ll be turned into a monster again. I have control of myself like this. I can keep myself from hurting anyone else.”

 

“Yet you’re hurting us now?” Steve asked and set his mug down, eyebrows furrowing momentarily. 

 

“You have a kid?” Bucky changed the subject.

 

“Peter is Tony’s son.” Steve answered easily. “I do love him though. What did you do to him?”

 

“The Joker did it.” Figures. Steve sighed at the answer from Bucky and dropped his head for a moment.

 

“Are you doing this to hurt Tony?” He asked after a long few moments of silence. The silence that still followed answered the question for him. Steve frowned. “What do you want me to do, Bucky? Throw him out and come back to you? No. I love Tony. And he just kicked me out because he thinks I’m still in love with you.”

 

They stare at each other. Bucky shook his head. “What’s the truth then? He wouldn’t of kicked you out that easily.”

 

“I used to love you. Until I met Tony. I moved on, when I met Tony.” It hurt Bucky, hearing the truth again. They continue to lock eyes though. “But..I can’t hurt you. I need you to stop, Bucky. Please.” 

 

“They’ll kill me if I surrender.” And he wasn’t talking about Loki or the Joker. “I mean the government. I will just be locked away until death. Steve, I want to live normally. That’s all I ever wanted.”

 

“I know. I can do that. I can help you get that.” Steve nods. “You just have to quit attacking us.” 

 

Sometime after their coffee, they head out. Back to Steve’s apartment. He still rents it out and stays in it from time to time. He hadn’t fully moved in with Tony. Maybe that was a good thing right now. He’d probably be staying in a hotel if that were the case.

 

“If you stay here, I can help.” Steve told Bucky. Who agrees. They sit together for awhile, and talk about anything. Whatever topic came up, they talked through it. 

 

“Do you think you’d ever get married to Tony?” Bucky asked.

 

“I don’t think he wants me anymore.”

 

In that moment, Bucky felt bad. Did he really break those two up. His hand moved to rub at Steve’s shoulder in comfort as they sit together. Both of them hold a glass of liquor in hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of done anything to make him...not want you anymore.” He smiled. “But, really. Who couldn’t want you?” Steve looked at him and they were yet again stuck in a stare together. 

  
They kiss. Mostly because Steve was drunk and sort of sad. Bucky moved away from it. He dropped his head and frowned. “You’re drunk.” He said. 

 

“You are too.” Steve spoke in response, voice soft, soft enough so that Bucky was the only one understanding the words. Seconds after Steve spoke, they kiss again. Steve moved one arm to hook around Bucky’s waist, and Bucky had both arms around Steve’s neck. Even if they weren’t together, they sure kissed like they were. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was Steve’s solemn mood. 

 

But the following morning lead to Steve panicking. He woke up with a headache, that much is obvious. The sun shines in just a bit on the bed he laid in. The bed they both laid in. Bucky was next to him, opened his eyes slowly because of Steve moving all of the sudden. 

 

“Did we?” Steve asked when they were both awake enough. 

 

“No.” Bucky answered and sat up, looking down. “We just went to sleep together.” He doesn’t voice what he wished happened. He just saw how Steve covered his face with both hands and put his back to the headboard. 

 

“You can stay here. I just need to go talk to him.” Steve said as he stood up, getting changed for the day.

 

\--

 

He didn’t cry. Usually, he just listened to music loudly and stared at the wall while drinking. Tony did just that right now. He hasn’t had a drink in years. As mentioned before, he stopped drinking when Peter came into the picture. Which only meant that this whiskey is slightly more aged than when he originally got it. Even better.

 

As he finished one glass, Tony listened to the door open. He looked over his shoulder and smiled when seeing Peter. Firstly, he thanks God that Peter isn’t covered in that black goop and looking scary or afraid. Secondly, Tony began to cry. Why? Oh. Well he got that feeling that you get when you’re hurting and someone gives you the ‘honey…’ look. 

 

“He’s gone.” Tony said. Speaking about Steve. He wasn’t sobbing or anything. His eyes are red and glossed over with tears. Peter walked over and sat down, taking the empty whiskey glass from his father.

 

“Dad.” Peter said. “What happened?”

 

“We fought after you left. And I told him to get out. He left.” Tony confessed. Usually, he was the one comforting Peter through hard times. But right now, Peter had to be the one comforting Tony.

 

“It’s because I said that about Bucky..” Peter became saddened. “Dad, I’m so sorry-”

 

“What you said was the truth. Steve told me he’d never dated anyone besides Peggy. He intentionally never told me about Bucky. He knew what he was doing. I just. I wish that I didn’t care this much.” He saw how Peter looked at him. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Loki and the Joker left. I don’t know where. But when they left, I was normal again.” He explained to Tony. “Bucky didn’t go with them.”

 

“Which means Bucky’s hiding someplace else.” Tony felt his heart drop as he spoke. He shook his head and stood, not sad or anything anymore.    
  
Bucky needed to be arrested.

 

\--

 

“I tried.” Barry confessed. “The portal closed after Dick went through.” He cringed in on himself and dropped his head. Diana rubs at his back as the League stood together.

 

“You did everything you could. None of us could have known.” She reassured Barry. Who looks at her and smiled sadly.

 

“He left again.” Barry mumbled to Bruce, who only stared at him without any words. 

 

“We have other problems to deal with.” Tony interjected as he entered the room. They’re all in the Avengers lab. The League just sort of huddled together. “Bucky Barnes isn’t in custody, and he needs to be.” Pictures are pulled up of the metal armed man. Peter stared at them a little longer than everyone else.

 

“And Steve.” Peter said as sort of a reminder.

 

“Oh. Right.” Tony looked at the pictures again, expression softening. “If Steve is aiding Bucky in any way, he’s considered a criminal, and we need to arrest him, too.” It hurt to say. It hurt so much for Tony, who tapped his fingers idly on the table, trying to keep himself from being so anxious.

 

“Why?” Clark asked. “If Steve trusts this man, why can’t we trust him too?”

 

“Because he’s killed people.” Bruce answered easily.

 

“That’s not a reason to put someone behind bars.” He smiled when Bruce looked at him in confusion. “It’s not! Murder is different from killing. From what I know, Bucky wasn’t in control of himself when he ‘murdered’ people.” 

 

“Arresting him is priority.” Tony corrected Clark’s thoughts.

 

“Then count me out. I’m not arresting anyone. Not until we’re back home.” He walked from the lab. Following him was Clint and Diana. 

 

“Diana.” Bruce said and Tony looked at Clint with a confused stare.

 

“I’m one for justice, but this isn’t the right thing to do.” She answered his beckoning. 

 

“Clark would you stop being so difficult?” Bruce asked and then watched them leave. Peter put his head in his hands and shook it slowly.

 

“Should I go after them?” Barry asked after standing. “And, if we’re sharing opinions here. I don’t think anyone wrongly accused should be locked up.”

 

Bruce understood that Barry said that because of what happened to his father. He looked at Barry and seemed a little angry. “Your father was locked up because he did bad things, Barry.”

 

“You don’t know what he did.” Barry didn’t sit back down. He walked to the door, and felt his wrist grabbed by Bruce. “My father was locked up for no goddamn reason.” Barry added onto his words and then glared back at Bruce. “And if it means anything, I’ll make sure this guy isn’t wrongly convicted, too.” Barry used the speedforce to get out of there in a second. He ran into the others outside. Following after Barry was Wanda and Victor, who just ran out after the rest without a word.

 

Leaving Tony, Peter, Arthur, Natasha, and both Bruces. 

 

\--

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry.” Peter said to Tony as they got back to the penthouse that night. Without Steve. Peter had been used to Steve being there, living there.

 

“It wasn’t you.” Tony sounds dull. He went into the kitchen and got some wine. Almost filling his glass with the stuff. Peter doesn’t really like the sight of Tony drinking, it’s another sight that he isn’t used to. So, Peter just slunked off to his room and took a long shower. 

 

By the time he’s out and in lounge clothing, Peter found, Tony quite drunk on the couch. So he just passed behind the couch without a word on quick feet. To get a bottle of water and get back to his room. Although, he’s stopped right when he’s at the door of his room. “Do you think he’ll come back?” Tony asked Peter.

 

A couple of seconds go by in silence. Peter frowns, back to Tony. “I don’t know, dad.” He held onto the water bottle hard enough to hear the crinkle of plastic. “I hope so.” He mumbled that part, and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

\--

 

“I don’t want this.” Bucky confessed when everyone was in Steve’s apartment. “I don’t want anybody to be hurt because of me. I should turn myself in.”

 

“No.” Steve contradicted and softened his look when Bucky caught his glance. “I won’t lose you again.” 

 

“Visitation hours suck, anyways.” Barry answered to that and smiled. “I mean, come on. Half an hour waiting in line, for a five minute conversation? Ridiculous.” A shrug came from Barry and he looked down shortly after. “I don’t, know.” He kept quiet after that.

 

“If we let them get what they want, they won’t quit locking up innocent people.” Clark stated. Barry stood next to him, and nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I was going for.” He pointed at Clark. Who just pat him on the back and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I’d say we have a good end of the bet. Bucky, you’ll hide out here for now. They don’t know about this place. Except..” Peter. Peter knew where this apartment was. It’s where Steve first found out who Spider-Man was a few years back. A frown came to Steve as he thought about it. “It’s not a problem.” He corrected himself. 

 

\--

 

“They’re hiding somewhere.” Tony pointed out. He has a killer headache as they all meet back in the lab. Not all of them. Only those who didn’t split off. 

 

“I think I know where they are.” Peter said after a few moments. It took awhile to say, because he doesn’t want to bring any harm to Steve. “When I came back from California and Steve watched me- we stayed in an apartment in Brooklyn. They’re probably there.” He explained.

 

“It’s worth a shot.” Bruce said. None of them are in suits, which might have been a bad idea. But it wasn’t something they chose to touch on right now. “Do you remember where it is?” He asked Peter. Who nods. Sort of hesitantly. 

 

His hesitance lead to a question. “But dad, we’re not going to hurt them, are we?” 

 

For a little while, Tony was just sitting down, and holding his chin in his hand. “I hope we won’t have to.” He responded to the question easily. “Let’s get to that apartment though. We probably have no time to waste. I have a feeling Steve’s gonna try and ship Bucky off to a remote country to keep him safe.”

 

“Seems like the Steve thing to try and pull.” Banner added on with a smile. “Tony, we really shouldn’t hurt Bucky. I know he needs to be locked up. I know that more than the rest of us. He’s lethal, and can’t control it.” 

 

“Somebody understands me.” Tony motioned to Banner and nodded. “Let’s just get going.” With that, they all get into their suits. As Peter put his mask on, Tony looked at him. His faceplate was down. “I know you don’t want them to be hurt, but I don’t want you being hurt at all.”

 

“Okay.” Reassuringly, Peter responded.

 

Peter did remember where the apartment had been. As they got onto that street, Natasha looked Tony and sighed. “Are you sure this is what we need to do.”

 

“Tell everyone on the block to get out of here within the next ten minutes. Peter, you help her.” He responds, ignoring her question completely. Although, what he said sure did answer the question for Natasha. Peter took the order well and headed off down the street, swinging from the streetlights to get around faster. He took the other side and left Natasha with the easy access parts. 

 

In about ten minutes, Tony headed to the apartment. With Bruce only. Arthur and Banner had stayed down in the street. Bruce stuck back to the shadows of the hallway while Tony knocked on the door. He was out of his suit, but it stood off in full force where Bruce was. He was dressed in black satin and didn’t look like he wanted a fight.

 

When someone answered the door, Tony was displeased when he saw that it wasn’t Steve. It was Barry. Who seemed shocked. “If you let me in, this would go by a whole lot easier.” Tony greets with and began to make his way into the apartment. Barry stopped him by entering the speed force and shutting the door fully. 

 

“Clark. Clark!” Barry called out quickly, loudly. In moments, Clark got there, seeing Barry with his side pressed against the door. By the look Barry had on his face, something bad was on the other side of that door. 

 

Tony sighed, and summoned a blaster to his hand. Which he used to bust the lock off the door. Causing Barry to move away from it and hold his fists up in defense. The door slowly moved to open, creaking due to it’s age. 

 

“What do we do?” Steve asked himself as Bucky and him stand in his bedroom. Just after Wanda and Victor moved his dresser in front of the door. 

 

“Do you want my opinion?” Bucky asked. His voice is soft. When Steve didn’t really answer, Bucky continued to speak. “I need to turn myself in. Before someone else gets hurt.”

 

Just as he said that, there’s a blast outside of the room. Barry laughed in fear, loud. So they knew something was wrong.

 

Outside of the room, Barry and Clark are shocked to see Bruce standing with Tony. “Don’t, Bruce.” Clark beckoned. As Bruce held a batarang in his hand. Neither Barry or Clark felt threatened by any of this. They just didn’t want to be the ones to first fight.

 

“We don’t want to hurt you.” Bruce responded. “Just hand Bucky over. Then this can all end. We’ll find out about the portal again. We’ll go home.” Home was emphasised by Bruce. Barry felt his heart soften, and his eyes move away from Bruce. As he thought about Dick and missing his father too, Barry noticed what Bruce was saying had only been a distraction. Because Tony had some sort of weapon in his hand. He was about to attack them with his blasters and knock them out. 

 

Inside of the bedroom, Victor and Wanda head out onto the fire escape. Diana had been out of the fight. She didn’t want anything to do with it unless necessary. So she was back at the hotel the League had been staying in. Making her probably the smartest person in this whole ordeal.

 

Steve shut the window after they had left and walked back over to where Bucky stood. His eyes move over Bucky, who seemed very saddened by what was happening. “We need to help them.”

 

“We need to find a clear way out of here.” Steve corrected and saw the way Bucky looked at him. Steve frowns and then looked out of the window, nodding. “We’ll go out here and find somewhere else to hide.” 

 

“You said this place was safe, Steve.” Bucky said to him, speaking a little loud so Steve heard him over the commotion outside of the room.

 

“We don’t have time for this, come on.” Just as Steve said that, they really did run out of time. Because Peter swings into the room through the window, shattering it in his path. He landed on one knee then stood, glaring at Bucky, then looking at Steve cautiously.

 

“Mr. Rogers. I think it’d be smart to give up.” Peter advised Steve and kept them from getting out of the window. By the looks of it, Bucky didn’t want to leave as much as Steve did. 

 

“Peter.” Steve said and sounds a bit solemn. “It’d be smart for you to move out of the way.” 

 

For a moment, Peter was confused. Did Steve really just threaten him? Now he felt a little scared about all of this. “I can’t do that. Dad told me that he needs to be arrested.” He points at Bucky. 

 

“You shouldn’t listen to everything he says then.” Steve answered that with. “Please, just let us leave.” He won’t hurt Peter, that much is for sure. Peter knows this now, from the way Steve looked at him. He can just stand here and Steve won’t attack.

 

But he didn’t need to stand there for long. A dresser wasn’t enough to keep the door closed for too long. Natasha’s the one who kicks in the door, and sent it flying open. While Tony and Bruce are still being held back by Clark and Barry. Just before she could really say much, they’re all paying attention to what’s going on in the main area of the apartment. Where Clark is beating Tony quite a bit. At that point, Barry had stepped away and was yelling at Clark to stop. 

 

That’s when Steve left the bedroom. As he looked onto the scene, he panicked when Tony didn’t get up. Because Clark had hit his head over the kitchen counter enough to break the top of it in half. Making his face plate come up and his head spin in so many ways, which lead to him stumbling and falling to the ground. Where he didn’t get up again. As Clark walked up to Tony again, Bruce and Barry both shouted at him. Bruce is the one to grab him by the shoulders and push him back. 

 

“Knock it out, Clark.” Bruce said and then pushed him back again when Clark tried to grab him. Nonetheless, Bruce had been thrown to the side by Clark eventually. Followed by this was Clark letting his eyes glow red. He lazers Tony at the reactor in his chest, shattering the foreground of it in a second. It didn’t help Tony’s hopes of standing up anytime soon, that’s all there was to say.

 

Peter is the only one who does something to stop this. Clark seemed unstoppable. Trying to stop him would do more harm than help. Yet Peter used a web and latched it onto Clark’s face, running to the other side of the room before yanking it back. Although, Clark took ahold of the web and pulled it hard enough to send him into the windows of the living room. Which shattered upon impact. 

 

“Clark!” Bruce shouted with that and Barry went next. He sneaks up behind Clark and grabbed onto him around the neck with both arms, pulling him back from Tony. Who seemed to be Clark’s goal in this fit of anger.  

 

While being distracted, Clark didn’t notice how Steve got Natasha’s help in taking Tony out of the apartment. The other apartments in the building are empty thanks to her. So they brought Tony to one of them and had him lay out on the table. Just because it’s the closest flat, higher surface they reached. Tony had left his suit by Natasha’s request and couldn’t breathe too well. 

 

“Aren’t you the enemy?” Tony asks Steve. Just after Natasha went back to check on what was happening. Tony’s words are slow and jumbled. Nothing like normal.    
  
It worried Steve a whole lot. He took Tony’s hand and then shook his head. “Never your enemy.” He said to Tony in response, voice nothing if not a whisper. The reactor is glowing, yes. Though it’s very dull and flickering every moment or so. Not normal. Again, it’s very worrying.

 

“That guy is, strong.” Tony smiles while Steve called for an ambulance on his phone with his free hand. “I bet you’re stronger though.”

 

Moments after Steve heard that, Peter entered the apartment. He pulled his mask off while shutting the door with his other hand, movements very quick. “Dad.” He said breathlessly. “Jesus, that looks bad.” He said that in a hushed tone and looked at Steve. Before Tony can force himself to sit up much, Steve kept him from moving. 

 

“It’s not too bad.” Tony said and kept the smile on his lips, no matter how pained he was in that moment. He felt subtle shocks go all through his body with every heartbeat. Which is why he set his head back on the wooden surface of the table, eyes closing. 

 

“You aren’t acting like it.” Peter said and then then inched up to see Tony’s face again. When they both listened to Tony’s breathing slow and shudder, they look at the reactor. Which has dulled even more now. 

 

“Can’t I just have a nap?” Tony let out the softest laugh possible, shaking his head. 

 

“Not after what just happened. You probably have a concussion.” Steve answers. He moved his hand from Tony’s, and instead pulled Tony to sit up. “Ambulance is probably here. Let’s just get you out of here.”

 

When they’re at the ambulance, Tony had help with his reactor just enough to keep it going. Though, he just had some ice on his head, since there’s not much else to do for a concussion. The fight was over, even though it was short. Steve hated the sight of a heavy armored police officer putting handcuffs on Bucky. Though, it’s a sight he had to endure unless he wanted Tony to be dead right now. 

 

Peter wore his mask while sitting with Tony in the ambulance, talking to him while Bucky was put into the back of a SWAT truck. He then saw Steve just staring at the scene, his arms crossed and his expression solemn. Peter watched as Tony got out of the ambulance. With a slow, unstable walk, Tony made his way to Steve. When he got to Steve, they hugged. 

 

\--

 

“There we go.” Tony sounded proud of himself as he stood in the lab with the League. The portal is open and ready for access. “Oh don’t be shy. I threw a tracker in there and it seems to still be working and in your universe. Now- the quality of it’s being isn’t on the record.” He joked and then looked at Steve who stared at him with a glare for a moment.

 

“Let’s go, then.” Arthur stood up first, and grabbed his trident. He smiled and walked to the portal. A few of the other League members followed him. Actually, everyone but Barry stood by the portal after a few moments. He sat still, hand holding Wanda’s. 

 

“I don’t think I can go.” Barry said to them. 

 

The League looked at Bruce now. Who seemed to be the one who made the decision here. “This might be your only chance to go back.” He said to Barry.

 

“I’m fine with that.” Barry smiled to Bruce. Who did nothing but stare right back.

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Absolutely.” Barry smiled, then didn’t. “I mean, I’d miss you guys. But what is left for me there?”

 

“Us?” Diana said and Bruce nodded. He probably wouldn’t bring himself to say that. Diana nudges Bruce at the bicep.

 

“Yeah. Us.” Bruce said in agreement. Barry laughs and stood. “But it’s your choice.” Bruce said, voice breaking in the slightest. Clearly, this hurt him to say. “We’d, miss you? I’d miss you.” With no words, barry embraces Bruce and for the first time, Bruce hugs back. 

 

From in front of the portal, Clark is enthusing a smile and patting Diana on the shoulder. “I told you.” He smiled. “That he has emotions.” Diana slaps his hand away and they laugh together. 

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Barry said as they hug. When it’s over, the League looked between the portal and Barry. “Well, bye guys!” He smiled. 

 

“See you later, kid.” Arthur rolls his eyes and then went through the portal first. Victor smiled and waved, and Diana hugs Barry very hard. 

 

“Gonna miss those hugs.” Barry jokes and then hunched when she let go of him, laughing breathlessly. “Bye Clark. Take care of Bruce.” Clark nods and laughed when Bruce grumbles and then walked through the portal. Clark followed easily after, and then Barry was left.

 

When all is quiet, Tony folded his arms and smiled. “So, do they not know that the portal is permanent?” 

 

As Barry listened, he turned around and seemed shocked. “Permanent?” He asks, laughing loud. “That’s awesome!” 

  
  


\--

Months later, the portal had been used a lot. Back and forth, Barry went to and from his world and Wanda’s. Wanda and Barry’s father meet, and they get along very well. Barry and Wanda end up owning a place in each world, and live together. 

 

Steve and Tony got engaged, and the three of them were moving out of the penthouse. Into Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn. Clark moved into the manor with Bruce. A year after the whole portal ordeal went down, and they were married, Clark and Bruce adopted Jason Todd. Who was a ball of fury that they definitely had to get used to.

 

After pulling some strings, Tony got Bucky out of prison. He had Bucky go through the portal, and Bruce helped him get on his feet and live normally. With that lee way, Steve was able to see his best friend more often and things were perfect again.

 

\--

 

“A god?” Arthur asked. “That sounds lame, not gonna lie.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Thor answered. “I was told you speak with fish. If that is not ‘lame’ then I do not know what is.” 

 

“Does a god drink?” Arthur ponders out loud. 

 

“Only all of the time.”

 

“That’s not lame.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading (if u did) <3


End file.
